Electronic devices, such as wireless devices, often transmit and receive data or content items, such as songs, smart phone applications, video clips, streaming video, software updates, etc., from many servers over networks. The delivery of such content items usually takes place over multiple connected networks, including cellular networks that provide access to the Internet, to which most of the servers containing this content are connected. The servers that maintain this content can also deliver it to the wireless devices. As the size and download frequency of such content increases, the delivery of that content consumes a larger amount of the available network bandwidth, taxing the network and often resulting in poor consumer experiences. To address this issue, cache servers have been deployed at the edge of certain networks to form content distribution networks (CDNs). By storing particular content items, such as the most popularly downloaded content items, on the CDN, user requests for these content items may be served from the edge of the network, reducing network load and response time. Similar caching techniques can also be utilized at cellular base stations to reduce the load on cellular networks. While caching certain content at the edges of a network and at base stations may reduce the network traffic and overall network loads, it does not address the congestion and loads caused by the delivery of such content over the “last mile.” For example, even though these techniques may be implemented, wireless access congestion due to limited capacity in cellular access networks may still occur frequently.